


frenzy of the blind

by dopaminekeeper



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Group Sex, Human!Yuchan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Ritual Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, vampire!Byeongkwan, vampire!Junhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: yuchan enters willingly into a den of iniquity
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	frenzy of the blind

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly an excuse to write junchankwan and vampires
> 
> this fic includes: blood-drinkin (obvi), dirty talk involving yuchan's tiny dick, a general voyeurism/exhibitionism dynamic, and a little sehdong cameo in the background
> 
> title pulled from 'golden goose'

He’s been allowed to keep his pants but given a white chiffon blouse that leaves his neck and half his chest exposed. His nipples peak and he shivers in the cool air of the crypt, led through labyrinthine stone hallways. Braziers along the walls cast long shadows onto the floor. Through the lace of the blindfold, he can see only the faint outlines of figures ahead, leading him on and on until the hallway opens into a wide chamber.

The vampire leading him removes his blindfold with cold fingers and gestures for him to settle on a low cushion. There are other humans there, five or six in total, all dressed in the same lightweight shirts and sitting in the middle of the room. All of them wear the same expression, eyes wide with nervous anticipation.

And in a wide circle around the center, the vampires lounge on low chaises and pillows, alone or in pairs, all dressed in draping robes and hungry expressions. He can feel gazes of twenty people, all catching on his exposed, vulnerable throat and his nipples where they show through the gauzy material.

( _ It’s the eclipse _ , Byeongkwan had told him earlier.  _ It does something to us, intensifies the hunger _ .)

Yuchan looks around as he sits and makes eye contact with Byeongkwan, who smiles lazily back. He’s dressed in a flowing robe, a deep red with gold brocade. He has someone’s head in his lap, a vampire with dark hair and curved lips and half-lidded, vulpine eyes that make Yuchan feel even more exposed than he already does.

All the other vampires are equally beautiful, equally hungry and effortlessly powerful and Yuchan’s breath catches in his chest, stuttering out. He wants to roll over, expose his neck and offer himself to each and every one of them.

One of them, a leader it seems, stands and recites something about the night, the darkness and the disappearance of the blinding sun. Byeongkwan doesn’t break eye contact, clearly uninterested in the ritual itself. He runs his fingers through the other vampire’s hair idly.

“And on this day, we take our feast together,” the leader finishes. He’s beautiful, too, lazy hunger in his sad, sloping eyes. Yuchan would willingly give himself to this man, too, if he asked.

At the close of the prayer or poem or whatever it may be, the vampires slink into movement. Some beckon a human over, some pull them in with preternatural force. There begins a low, electric hum of touch and pleasure all around him as Yuchan takes the hint and crawls over to Byeongkwan, anticipation making him shake slightly.

“This is the one I was telling you about, Junhee,” Byeongkwan says, and the vampire lounging against him looks Yuchan up and down languidly. Yuchan feels intensely scrutinized, barely stopping himself from crossing his arms to cover his practically bare chest.

“Isn’t he  _ sweet _ ,” Junhee purrs, voice gentler than Yuchan anticipated. He flushes. “Come here.”

Yuchan’s pulled between them on the chaise, one long leg hooked over each of their thighs. He’s even more exposed like this – off-balance, helpless. Their hands wander, slipping into his shirt, under his waistband, over his yet-clothed thighs.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Byeongkwan asks, and Yuchan doesn’t have time to ask what he means before the other vampire’s teeth are sinking into his neck, sending intense pleasure-pain all through him. He cries out, momentarily embarrassed by his volume before he realizes that the rest of the offerings are being just as loud, the air full of gently desperate noises as the vampires feed.

Byeongkwan somehow gets him out of his pants while he’s panting and drifting in the thrall of the venom, the gentle suction of Junhee’s mouth matching the rhythm of his heartbeat. He’s leaking in his underwear, squirming and already worked up. Yuchan mewls when Byeongkwan runs his nails over his thighs, flicks at the head of his dick showing through a wet patch in the thin fabric. Junhee pulls away, licking gently over the wound, and Yuchan finds himself able to breathe properly since the first moment his teeth had sunk into his skin.

“Good boy,” Byeongkwan says, low and buzzing, and Yuchan takes the praise with a shiver and a sigh. 

Before he can reply, Junhee pulls Yuchan into his lap with a quiet chuckle. Yuchan has only a second to recover before Byeongkwan slides off the couch and between his legs to bite into his inner thigh. Yuchan keens at the fresh influx of venom in his bloodstream, the pleasure white-hot and sharp. Junhee helpfully holds his leg still when Yuchan instinctively tries to close it. He whimpers, pinned open and dizzy with blood-loss and arousal.

All around him, the human offerings writhe and moan like something out of an ecstatic painting in chiaroscuro, white shirts stained red at the collars, the smell of blood and sweat and incense and sex filling the air of the crypt. Yuchan whines as he thinks of what the scene must look like from the outside, what someone might think of him for willingly entering this place and offering up his body.

Byeongkwan licks over the wound, further up to taste Yuchan through his underwear. It’s the most stimulation Yuchan’s had and it makes him struggle and whimper. Junhee holds him still with preternatural strength as Byeongkwan teases him, legs still pinned open and whole body weak and wanting.

Byeongkwan sucks lightly at his cock through the soaked fabric and it’s not enough, not with the urgency of the venom in his veins.

“Please,” Yuchan breathes, voice gone high and weak, “please, I  _ need  _ you, please touch me —”

“Be patient, little one,” Junhee murmurs, cool lips brushing the shell of Yuchan’s ear, “remember that this isn’t about you.”

And he’s right, it’s not about what Yuchan wants. He’s just an offering, a prize to be ravaged. He whines and gazes down at Byeongkwan’s knowing smile, plush lips turned up and slick with blood and saliva.

“He’s been good so far, hasn’t he, Junhee?” he coos, knocking Junhee’s hands away to finally drag Yuchan’s underwear down his thighs and relieve the pressure on his dick. “And look, he’s so tiny and precious.”

The rush of cool air and teasing words go to Yuchan’s head like another dose of their venom — he knows he’s small, but to hear it out loud, to feel Junhee’s hands on his thighs, spreading him,  _ exposing _ him… he whimpers and squirms under their scrutiny.

“He is, isn’t he?” Junhee takes Yuchan’s dick in hand, gathering the slick that he’s been steadily leaking and tracing slow spirals around the head. Yuchan bites down on a cry, unable to tear his eyes from the way he fits entirely in Junhee’s palm, would almost certainly fit into Byeongkwan’s mouth without a struggle. Junhee laughs quietly, kisses the side of his neck as he teases with his thumb and sends Yuchan deeper into a dizzy haze, begging with half-formed pleas.

“Yuchannie, love,” Byeongkwan says, dragging his nails down Yuchan’s inner thighs, bright spots of pain that snap Yuchan into awareness. “You know that if you finish with us, the others will still want their turns, right?”

Yuchan sucks in a breath and forces his head up, surveying the room. It heaves with sin, with tangled bodies writhing much like his own. He catches sight of the sad-eyed leader from earlier, murmuring and content on the lap of a broad, soft-looking boy. The human appears lost in his thrall with his eyes closed and pleasure writ over plush lips. The vampire looks over as if he could feel Yuchan watching and catches his eye, smiling with a quick flash of teeth.

“I know,” Yuchan breathes. “Still want you to, to make me come, please,  _ please.” _

“Good boy,” Byeongkwan hums, leaning up to lick between Junhee’s fingers and over the too-sensitive skin of his dick. Yuchan keens, attempts to shut his legs against the sensation but he’s kept in place by their implacable grip on him, nowhere to run.

“Do you want his mouth, little one?” Junhee asks, letting go of Yuchan’s dick in favor of teasing his nipples through the sheer chiffon of his loose shirt. Even through the fabric, it’s overwhelming, another layer of sensation that ransacks Yuchan’s body and leaves him jerking in their grasp.

_ “Yes,”  _ Yuchan sobs, “so bad, please —”

He’s cut off by his own strangled cry as Byeongkwan does as promised and takes him in, easily fitting the entirety of Yuchan’s dick into his mouth with room to spare. It’s not as searing hot as a human’s would be, but his tongue is quick and clever and his gaze is too intense for Yuchan to meet it for more than a moment at a time.

When he tries to thrust forward, he’s held back by Junhee’s arm slung around his middle, locking him in as securely as an iron bar.

“Stay still, pretty thing,” Junhee teases, smiling so widely against the side of Yuchan’s throat that he can feel the threat of teeth. “We’re being kind to you, you know. Not everyone here will be this nice.”

“Thank you,” Yuchan manages, thighs shaking from being held so wide so long. He’s close, aching for something inside him even as Byeongkwan’s clever mouth brings him nearer and nearer to coming. “M’gonna —”

Yuchan whimpers as Byeongkwan pulls off with an obscene noise to suck and kiss at the still-tender wound on his thigh, jerking his dick in the curl of his thumb and two fingers.

“That’s it, baby,” Byeongkwan murmurs, watching as Junhee pulls Yuchan into a slow kiss, pricking with teeth and soothing tongue, “let go for me.”

Yuchan cries into Junhee’s mouth, muffled but still loud enough to catch the attention of a few of the others in the room. Yuchan lifts his head just enough to watch Byeongkwan smile, feline and satisfied, and lick his cum off his fingers. All he can manage in response is a whine, thin and reedy, and Junhee laughs against the skin of his shoulder where the blouse has fallen down.

“Look, Yuchannie,” Junhee purrs, “you’ve got some admirers. We’re going to have to give you up, now.”

Sure enough, there are multiple sets of eyes on him, human and vampire alike. It makes him shiver and wriggle in Junhee’s hold, embarrassed and aroused in equal measure.

“Okay,” he whispers, “I’m ready.”

“Good boy,” Byeongkwan coos, rising and taking his hand, leading him wobbly-legged and pliant into the fray. After all, there are hours upon hours left until the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos feed me
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
